The Thief and The Pirate
by TheBlackDragonette
Summary: Elizabeth used to be a thief in love until her parents found her and made her heartbroken. Killian was a pirate in love until a crocodile left him heartbroken and a hook for a hand. Soon, Elizabeth finds herself in Neverland and soon enough falls in love with the pirate. What could could go wrong with this couple? Well, the answer is everything. Especially when the curse arrives...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to **_**The Thief and The Pirate! **_**I honestly don't have too much to say except happy reading and please follow, favorite, and/or review! **

_June 26__th__, 1859, London, England_

"Tonight's a very important night!" My mother exclaimed in her fake happy voice as the maid that my mother assigned me tightened my damned corset that women of "my class" are supposed to wear, I find it horrible.

"Why?" I asked and then quickly afterwards, I cried out in pain as Marie, my maid tugged my corset.

"Sorry miss!" Marie quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize Marie, she needs to get used to the corset," My mother told her and I rolled my eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut as the maid gave one last tug and then tied it up.

"So why is today a very important night?" I asked as Marie put on all of the undergarments and then helped me slip on a light blue silk gown that most of the women would die for with the large sleeves, the neckline, and the skirt which made my butt look quite large and then I sat down so Marie can place my heels on since I couldn't do it to save my life.

"Why you're going to meet your fiancé!" My mother exclaimed cheerfully and I took a sharp breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, you're turning 21 tomorrow, most women your age and your class are already married! Even though you've been gone for 5 years and we found you yesterday doesn't mean we'll give you a break from society. You've ruined our reputation enough with all that running away with that horrid thief," My mother told me and I clenched my fist as I gave her an icy glare.

"He was more than a thief, mother. I fell in love with a kind, loving, and sweet man," I told her and my mother scoffed.

"Elizabeth, darling, love is a weakness that will destroy you, you're lucky that we found you before you were a thief forever," My mother told me and I felt my hands tightened again.

"Well, being a thief is better than this!" I snapped and she glared at me with those steel blue eyes of hers and my sea green eyes darted away.

"Now come along, Elizabeth. We can't make a late entrance especially to your engagement party," My mother growled and I scoffed and as my mother turned around, I grabbed Tom's locket from my vanity table and quickly placed it around my neck and hid it under my dress and I gave Marie a look and she smiled softly at me and we both followed my mother.

"Look at my two beautiful ladies, my wife and my daughter," My father grinned, his sea green eyes glistening and he showed a big grin.

"Oh, stop it, Charles," My mother giggled and I simply said nothing, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"If you excuse me sir, I have to make sure the other maids don't need help," Marie told my father and she disappeared as soon as my father nodded to her.

"Well, we better get down there. Your fiancé is waiting and we're going to have a firecracker show later!" My father exclaimed and I sighed as I looped my arm around my father's and we began our descent towards the parlor.

After what seemed like centuries, the party began to end and I was able to escape my dumb father and my mother who continued to hound me and made sure that I stayed close to my fiancé.

My fiancé was at least 10 years older than me and he had that superior aura which made me hate him instantly. He joked with my mother that he would make me less of a thief and more of an actual woman which is ironic since I stole a firecracker under his nose and I hid it under my dress.

I met some of my old childhood friends who either told me that they were sorry for my loss and that Tom was a great man or they told me that Tom was good riddance and that they were happy for me.

While my mother was telling everyone farewell, I was able to escape my fiancé and my father and I slipped out into our garden which was the place I can stand at the manor and the garden always reminded me of the good memories I had with Tom.

It was like a little maze with wall high shrubs with many ways to get in. At the center of the maze was a garden that my mother takes pride in even though it's the gardeners that take care of it and gazebos dotted the maze which are tended to by our servants.

I strolled over to the small, white gazebo which was where Tom and I would always used to meet before that one fateful night.

I sat down at the bench and I stared into the shrubs.

"I miss you so much, Tom," I murmured as I pulled out his locket and looked at it.

It's a heart-shaped, sterling silver locket that had small designs around the edge of the locket and at the center was a tiny little star that had a tiny diamond at the center. We had each given each other a locket a year after I ran off with him, I had given him a golden locket that was shaped like an oval and inside of the locket was a quote that I remembered he liked. It took me a while to get it but in the end, the way he forest green eyes lit up made it all worth it.

"I wish you could be here and we could just lay here and talk like we used to," I murmured, thinking about those moments where I'd lay my head on his lap and we'd chat about the littlest or the craziest of things.

"Help! Somebody help!" I stood up as I heard a child cry and I began to run as fast as I can in these heels, towards the direction where the cries were being heard and I came across an odd sight.

A small boy who looked about 8 was being dragged away by some sort of shadow.

_How can a shadow just do that? _I thought as I stood and watched the shadow grab his ankle and try to drag her away from the branch she was holding.

"Help me!" The little boy cried out and I quickly snapped out of my state and tried to pull the girl away from the shadow and I heard some more people running.

"What's going on?!" A woman cried out which startled the shadow a little and gave me time to pull the little boy away from the shadow's grip and he began to run but before I could run, the shadow grabbed my wrist and it floated me into the sky.

"Elizabeth!" I heard my mother cry out as I flew into the night sky with a shadow.

**Aloha! Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter! In the next one, you'll get to learn about her Storybrooke life where she is called Katie Reynolds! Sorry if you hated this chapter, it gets better, I promise!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for continuing to read and happy reading! **

_Present Day, Storybrooke_

I quickly pulled my auburn hair up into a ponytail and glanced at the alarm clock that stood on my stupid but cheap makeshift nightstand and I sighed knowing that I would be late even though the diner was just across the street from the apartment complex.

"Crap," I mumbled as I pulled on my black Converses and I quickly left my room, locked my door behind me, ran down the stairs taking the steps three at a time, and running out of the apartment building and into the diner.

_Ding! _The door chimed, signaling my entrance and I saw Ruby glance from her spot where she was talking to Graham, our town sheriff and she smiled.

"You're late," Ruby teased and I rolled my eyes.

"By like five minutes," I told her and she scoffed.

"You're lucky that Gran left to go to the store," Tony, the cook, commented from his kitchen as I ran around the bar and I put my apron on.

"Not to mention the fact that it's only me," Graham commented from his spot at the bar with his usual cup of coffee in his hand.

"I know you three won't rat out on me," I told them.

"That's only because you make some great coffee, that's it," Graham grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"It's true, will you make a new brew? Mine was a little weak for Graham and if it's weak for him, it'll be weak for everyone," Ruby asked and I nodded.

"Sure," I shrugged and I dumped out the coffee in the coffee pot into the sink and then pulled out the coffee beans and began my coffee making magic and once I was finished, I poured a new cup for Graham.

"Thanks," I nodded to Graham and he sipped his coffee.

"Hey Katie!" I heard a familiar voice shout and I turned around and grinned as I saw Henry enter the diner and he walked over towards the bar.

I would technically call Henry my son except I didn't legally adopt him (I wish!). We've bonded quite well ever since he was little and he always stops by the diner to say hello, except for yesterday for some reason but he's a sweet kid even if his foster mom isn't.

"Hey Henry! How's my favorite customer?" I asked and he sat on the bar a few seats away from Graham and I walked over towards him.

"I'm okay I guess," Henry shrugged and I smiled.

"Let me guess, the usual drink?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, I better run. I have some business to take care of at work," Graham stood up and slid on his sheriff's jacket.

"Later Graham," Ruby told him as she poured herself a cup of coffee into one of the mugs.

"Bye," I waved at Graham and then I turned my attention back to Henry.

"So where have you been for the past two days? I've missed you," I asked him while Ruby leaned against the counter and sipped on a cup of coffee while I made Henry's hot chocolate.

"I found my real mom," Henry answered and Ruby choked on her coffee.

"I bet Regina's not happy about it," I commented and Ruby nodded.

"She had her arrested," Henry mumbled.

"Really?" I asked in surprise as I placed a nice amount of whipped cream on top and then grabbed two pinches of cinnamon from the small cinnamon box and I realized it was almost empty.

"Yeah, I overheard her telling Graham last night to put her in jail because she wrecked into the sign," Henry explained.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I served him his hot chocolate and he grinned as he gave a quick sip of his drink.

"Yeah," Henry nodded.

"I'm back!" I heard Granny exclaim as she walked in with a bag of groceries in her hand.

"What'd you get?" I asked her.

"Oh, some more bread, creamers, bacon, and some cinnamon," I chuckled as I saw Henry perk up when Granny said cinnamon.

"I'll go put that up," Ruby grabbed the bag and she went to the pantry in the back.

The little bell dinged as I saw Mary Margret, a close friend of mine, enter the diner and I smiled.

"Hello Mary Margret!" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hello Katie, hello Henry," Mary Margret smiled as she went over to a booth and I handed her a menu and then went back to Henry who was finishing up his hot chocolate.

"So do you have any more guesses on who I am in your book?" I asked him as he gave one last gulp to his mug and I took it from him.

Henry thinks that in his storybook that Mary Margret gave him, that everyone in this town is part of his storybook and was sent here under a curse from the Evil Queen a.k.a. Regina. It seems a little too farfetched to me but I still tell Henry that I believe his story, someone has to.

"Not really, all I can think of is Belle or Aurora," Henry shrugged and I chuckled.

"I'm not sure that I'm princess material," I told him.

"You never know," Henry shrugged and I chuckled.

"Alright so who do you think Ruby is?" I asked him, playing our little game where I say a citizen's name and then he responds with their fairytale character.

"Red Riding Hood," Henry replied and I smiled.

"Mary Margret," I told him.

"Snow White," Henry answered and I nodded.

"I can definitely see that, um, Archie," I told him.

"Sorry to interrupt this game but I think you have a customer to take care of," Granny nudged me and I saw that Mary Margret wasn't reading her menu and I could tell that she knew what she wanted but didn't want to disturb our conversation, being the sweet woman she is.

"Oh sorry, see you at the docks during my break which is around noon?" I asked Henry and he grinned.

"Sure! See you then!" Henry exclaimed and I walked over to Mary Margret as Granny rang him up.

"So what can I get you Mary Margret?" I asked her.

"What's the Chef's choice today?" Mary Margret asked.

"Tony!" I shouted and Mary Margret chuckled.

"Oi!" Tony replied.

"What's Chef's choice?" I asked.

"Two blueberry pancakes with a side of eggs!" He replied.

"Chef's choice is two blueberry pancakes with a side of eggs," I told Mary Margret with a smile and she laughed.

"I'll take a Chef's choice with some black coffee," Mary Margret told me with a smile.

"How do you want your eggs?" I asked.

"Scrambled please," Mary Margret smiled and handed me her menu.

"And no creamer?" I asked.

"Correct, thanks!" Mary Margret smiled and I walked towards the kitchen and handed Tony the order.

I heard the door chime again and I heard angry grumbling which I instantly recognized as Leroy.

"Hello Leroy," I greeted him while I poured Mary Margret's coffee and he grumbled.

"What can I get you Leroy?" Ruby asked having arrived back from the pantry while I was talking to Mary Margret.

"A new sheriff," Leroy mumbled and I chuckled.

"Graham giving you trouble?" Ruby asked.

"He thinks that walking around town drunk is a bad thing and that I should be in jail for it," Leroy grumbled as I finished pouring Snow's coffee.

"Uh, you were doing more than walking around drunk when I looked out my apartment window last night," I told him as I went to give Mary Margret her coffee and he mumbled something that I couldn't hear but it made Ruby laugh.

"Your food will be out in just a few minutes," I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," Mary Margret smiled and then went to sip her coffee.

"So coffee Leroy?" I asked as I walked back to the bar.

"I got it, Katie," Ruby told me and I nodded.

Soon enough, the diner got a little busier as usual and I was busy taking orders, making a new batch of coffee every two hours, delivering food, and washing dishes that before I knew it, my break had arrived.

"See you guys later!" I waved at Ruby and Granny.

"See you in an hour," Granny reminded me and I nodded.

I exited out the door and I started walking towards the docks where Henry would be waiting for me.

I rubbed my hands against my arms, cursing myself for only wearing my black ¾ sleeve sweater and not bringing my light brown leather jacket.

Soon enough, I saw Henry waiting for me near the docks and I waved at him and he walked over to me.

"Hey!" Henry greeted me with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, want to go to the castle?" I asked, referencing to the small castle playground that stood near the beach and a small shack that no one has resided in a while.

"Sure!" Henry smiled but the smile never met his eyes so I had a feeling like something was wrong.

We walked in silence towards the castle since I decided to wait until we reached the castle and quickly we both climbed up the top and then sat down at the edge, our feet dangling from the castle and I stared out into the ocean.

"So what's wrong, Henry?" I asked as we sat on the castle and we looked out into the ocean.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Henry asked.

"I know you better than you think," I told him with a smile and he gave a sigh and then began talking.

"Do you remember when I told you about the Savior?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," I nodded.

Then Henry began talking about how he thinks Emma is the Savior and how she's supposed to unfreeze time and save everyone from the Evil Queen's curse but nothing has happened and how his mom plans on leaving and how frustrated he feels that nothing is happening.

"What should I do?" Henry asked and looked at me with his always curious, hazel eyes.

"Well, I think that you should try to convince Emma to stay in Storybrooke, that's step one," I told him.

"What's step two?" Henry asked.

"I'll tell you once step one of our mission is complete," I told him and he grinned.

"You're going to help me?" Henry asked.

"Well, I have nothing better to do," I shrugged.

"Awesome!" Henry grinned and I chuckled.

"Once you convinced your mom to say, let me know alright?" I told him and he nodded.

"Alright, is it okay if you come drop me off at my real mom's house?" Henry asked and I nodded.

"Allonsy!" I told him and I hopped off the castle and made sure Henry safely landed on the ground.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"Let's go!" I told him and we began our walk back to Storybrooke.

**Anyone notice the Doctor Who reference? Anyways, thanks for reading and toodles! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading! **

_June 26__th__, 1859, Neverland_

"Would you let me go!?" I tried to wiggle my hand out of the Shadow's steel grip as he continued flying above the streets of London, away from the manor and soon enough, we were up high in the sky.

"Actually, never mind," I commented as we started flying towards the stars.

"Where are we going?" I asked but the shadow didn't answer me and with a sigh I continued to struggle.

I honestly knew that I didn't want to go where this shadow wants to take me so I tried to figure out how to make this shadow let me go and I began a list of what I had.

The only thing that I could use as a weapon were my heels but I highly doubt a whack with some heels would cause any pain to this shadow and I racked my brains to figure out how to get out of this mess when it hit me.

Shadows were the direct opposite of light and luckily I had that firecracker hidden under my shirt since I could feel it and I used the hand that the shadow didn't have a steel grip on and I whisked it out and I grinned like a madwoman.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed as I glanced at the tiny firecracker in my hand and I looked up to see that we were sailing towards an island and I heard the cries of children echoing from even here.

I looked below me and sighed with relief that there was water below me instead of sand or a ship and I decided it was now or never.

I pulled the string with my free hand and I quickly placed the firecracker as close to the shadow's face as I can which resulted with some good news and some bad news.

The good news was that the shadow had released my hand and I landed in the water without the shadow trying to get me again, but the bad news was that I wasn't the strongest swimmer and this stormy water was really not helping.

_Just keep your head above the water, kick your feet, and breathe. _Tom's voice echoed in my brain from when he was trying to teach me to not drown and I quickly followed his instructions and I tried to find something to land on that wasn't the island and I sighed in relief as I saw that there was a ship nearby.

I began somewhat swimming towards the ship, my stupid, piece of shit dress weighing me down but I continued frantically kicking towards the boat and soon enough I was near the boat.

"OI! ANYONE ON THIS SHIP?" I shouted, frantically kicking my legs and hoped to God that someone heard me before I drowned.

"Damn this dress," I mumbled as I saw someone peak over the ship and ran back.

"Woman overboard!" I heard the man shout.

"Get her up!" Another man shouted as I felt the skirt starting to weigh me down.

"Get the rope!" A man ordered and after what seemed like hours, a rope was flung overboard and I quickly gripped the rope and held on for dear life as they pulled me on shore.

"She's heavy!" A man exclaimed and I growled.

"Fuck you! It's this damn dress!" I snapped as the dress continued to weigh me down and bring me back into the water which I really didn't want.

Soon enough after a few curse words from both me and the crew, I reached the top and was able to pull myself up.

"Damn it all," I mumbled as I somehow stood up and I faced a crew of men, pirates I assumed, gawking at me.

"What?" I asked and I looked down to see that the dress drooped drastically, showing off my breasts, and I tried to pull it up which didn't work so I just covered them up by crossing my arms which caused some of the crew to chuckle.

"Fuck you," I snapped.

"You aren't a very proper lass, cursing at a man," I heard a man comment and I turned to face a man who had charcoal black hair, a beard which suited him quite well, striking blue eyes, and a hook for one of his hands, which should've freaked me out but I've honestly seen weirder.

"Well, I'm not that proper," I told him and I guess that God decided mess with me since my knees buckled under all of the dead weight from the dress and as I started my fall to the deck, the man swooped in to catch me.

"I've never gotten a woman to fall for me this fast," The man commented and the crew chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"It's the damn dress," I snapped and he smirked.

"You're quite the fiery woman, matches your hair. Men, get back to work, I'll take our new guest down to get her undressed," The man, who I now realized that this man was captain of this ship, ordered his crew and they all back to their jobs.

"Hope you don't mind but I highly doubt you can walk right now," Captain told me as he swooped me up bridal style and carried me to what seems to be his quarters and he sat me down on his messy bed as he pulled out a black blouse, some riding breeches, a light brown leather jacket, some stockings, and a pair of black knee-length boots from a dresser in the back corner near his desk.

"Hopefully these will fit you," Captain told me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Anything else I can get you, love?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"I need food and this damn corset off me," I told him as I took off my heels and then I slipped off the dress which left me in my corset, chemise, my petticoat, and my panties.

"Do you need help getting the rest of these clothes off? Because I'd love to help," The Captain chuckled as he walked over to me.

"You wish," I told him with an eye roll and he chuckled.

"This might take a while with a hook and all," He told me as he began to somewhat untie my corset.

"I don't care if you were a blind old man as long as this damned thing is off," I told him and he chuckled.

"So how did you arrive in Neverland?" Captain asked and I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see it.

"Neverland?" I asked in surprise.

"Never heard of it?" He asked curiously.

"No," I answered as he continued to untie my corset.

"Well, it's the land where no one ages," The Captain told me.

"Sounds like hell," I mumbled.

"Why is that?" The Captain asked.

"I'd have to live with my regrets and my past forever, I'd rather live with them for a while and then die," I shrugged.

"That's one way to see immortality," The Captain commented and I shrugged.

"So why're those kids crying? They probably don't have my opinion on immortality," I asked.

"They miss their families," He answered.

"Why don't they just leave and return to their families then?" I asked.

"Because once you step on the soil of Neverland, the Shadow never lets you leave," The Captain told me.

"So do you think he'll come after me? I came here with the shadow, I escaped by placing a firecracker near his face," I told him.

"Pan only takes boys not girls," He assured me.

"Well as you can tell, I'm a woman," I told him.

"Aye," He nodded and we had an awkward moment of silence as the Captain cursed the invention of corsets.

"Well, I should probably know the name of the man undressing me," I commented and the Captain chuckled.

"Killian Jones but I'm also known as Captain Hook, what's the name of the lass I'm undressing?" Killian asked.

"I'm Elizabeth," I told him.

"I don't get a last name?" Killian asked with a fake hurt and I chuckled.

"Well, I kind of hate my family so," I led off.

"And why is that so?" Killian asked.

"That's a long story," I told him, not wanting to give him my life story.

"Well, from the looks of it, we might have time for 2 long stories with this damned corset," Killian told me and I chuckled.

"Still, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just say, I'm glad to be here instead of where I was before," I explained and he didn't ask any more questions which was good.

I casually glanced around his quarters. It was pretty much how I imagined a pirate captain's quarters, there was a bookcase full of books next to his sort of messy king sized bed that was leaned against the wall and stayed in the same spot by some rope, and his desk had some scrolls scattered around which looked like maps of some sort except for one of the papers that caught my eye and I mentally decided to take a look at it whenever Killian isn't around.

"Done," Killian told me and I sighed in relief as I took off the corset, not caring if Killian was watching me.

"Thank God," I sighed as I took an actual breath of air with a smile on my face.

"Are corsets that bad?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, especially you haven't worn one in 5 years," I sighed as I chunked the corset to the ground.

"How old are you?" Killian asked, curiously.

"Do you know how impolite it is to ask a woman her age?" I asked in a mocking voice that sounded like my mother's and Killian chuckled.

"So you're not going to tell?" Killian asked.

"Guess," I shrugged and I turned and leaned against one of the walls, still in the rest of my undergarments.

"18?" Killian asked.

"Nope," I told him.

"17?" Killian asked.

"Higher," I told him.

"19?" Killian asked.

"Are you just counting up?" I asked.

"No! 20?" Killian asked and I rolled my eyes.

"21?" Killian asked again and I nodded.

"Well, I need to change," I told him.

"You do indeed," Killian smirked.

"So could you leave?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here," Killian went to go sit at his desk and I rolled my eyes as I felt the pain of hunger appear in my stomach.

"Can you get some food for me? The only thing I ate today was a scone and a slice of cake," I told him and my stomach growled in agreement.

"I'm surprised that you haven't collapsed," Killian told me.

"I'm tougher than you think," I replied and Killian stood up from his seat.

"Alright, just get changed," Killian exited his cabin and I sighed in relief.

I quickly changed my undergarments except for my panties and then I slipped the black blouse over my head and I slipped the riding breeches on.

The blouse was a little loose on me and the riding breeches were probably half a size too large but it's nothing that rope can't do.

I slipped on the stockings and pulled on my boots which actually fitted me and then I threw the leather jacket on which was a little too big but I knew that I'll fit into it eventually.

I grasped the locket and squeezed it as I glanced around the cabin again.

It wasn't the neatest room I've ever been in but I like it this way with a little mess instead of extreme neatness like what my mother likes.

The piece of paper on the desk caught my eye and after glancing at the door and waiting for 10 seconds, I walked over to his desk to look at what it was.

It was a drawing of a woman, a pretty woman actually. She has dark, wavy hair that reached below her shoulders in this drawing and from what I could tell, the artist shaded her eyes to be a shade of grey. It looked like she wore a pair of pants, a blouse, and knee length boots that had a similar style to the ones I was wearing. She had a happy smile on her face in the picture and it was contagious enough to make me smile a little.

She held a mug into the air with one hand and I bet it was a pain to keep up for a while like that and with the other, she placed her hand on her hip.

On the bottom right corner there was some writing and I bent my head a little lower to read it.

In fine print, the name Milah was written on top and a signature was written on the bottom. The drawing didn't have a tear in it so it seems that this holds some value to Killian like my locket does. I assumed that Killian cared for this Milah.

"Probably dead since I didn't see a woman on board," I mumbled and I felt a pang of pity for Killian.

I left the drawing where it was and then walked back to where Killian's bed was and I just laid down and stared up to his ceiling.

As I laid down, I felt the steady rocking of the water that I was used to from being a ship for the past year or so of my life and my mind traveled to the good, old memories of when Tom and I had snuck on board a merchant ship and Tom was able to persuade the crew to let us stay aboard and we both got jobs on the ship and still see the world until the one day when we arrived in London.

I heard the door open and close and I sat up to see Killian with an apple in his hand.

"Sorry supper was just finished when you arrived near my ship so I was only able to get you this," Killian tossed me the apple and I caught it perfectly even though it fell a little short.

"It's fine, better than nothing," I smiled at him and then I rubbed the apple against my sleeve and then when I was satisfied, I bit into the sweet flavor and I gave a soft moan since I haven't had this good of fruit in ages.

"So how did you end up in Neverland?" I asked.

"Magic bean," He shrugged as he sat at his desk and I choked on my apple.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a little concerned from what it seems.

"Yeah but magic bean?" I asked.

"How do you think I got this magnificent ship here?" Killian asked and I sighed.

"I just never seen or heard of magic in my life," I shrugged.

"Aren't you from the Enchanted Forest?" Killian asked.

"Enchanted Forest?" I asked.

"It's a land with magic that's divided into kingdoms, where are you from?" Killian asked.

"I'm from the land without magic that's divided into countries, not kingdoms," I shrugged.

"Interesting," Killian murmured and I nodded.

"I want you to work on my crew," Killian told me and I swallowed the piece of apple in my mouth.

"Okay, as long as I'm not used for sexual needs," I shrugged and Killian nodded.

"I'm not like that," Killian told me and I smiled.

"Good, I would've kicked your ass if that's how you worked," I told him as I finished my apple and Killian stood up and took my apple stem.

"I'd like to see you try," Killian looked into my sea green eyes with his piercing blue eyes and my mind embarrassingly went blank before I quickly recovered and I rolled my eyes.

"But what do you want me to do?" I asked as he began to walk away from me.

"Well, cook for the crew, mend the clothes when needed, and scrub the floors," Killian told me.

"Alright, but I do know how to stich wounds if that's ever needed," I told him.

"That's good to know," Killian nodded and I smiled.

"Well, I have watch tonight so you can sleep in my bed for tonight and I'll have Smee set you up a bed tomorrow and show you a tour of the ship," Killian told me and he strolled towards the door.

"No sexual jokes about me sleeping in your bed?" I asked and he scoffed.

"You wish," Killian turned and flashed me a smirk and left his quarters, leaving me alone.

"Well, I better get to bed," I murmured and I placed my head back on his pillow and soon enough, I was fast asleep.

**Toodles! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading!**

_June 27__th__, 1859, Neverland_

I woke up to the sound of the ocean waves and my eyes snapped open, confused about why I was back in the ocean when I remembered what happened last night.

The party, the Shadow, the ship, Killian, and the drawing all appeared in my mind and I slowly sat up from the bed.

"The lass is awake," I heard Killian announce as I began to stretch.

"How can you tell?" I asked sarcastically with a yawn.

"Because I can see her pretty eyes," Killian flirted as he stood up and I scoffed.

"It's going to take a lot more than flirting for me to lie in bed with you, Captain," I told him as he stood by the bed.

"Still, you have quite lovely eyes," Killian's blue eyes locked into mine and I felt my breath escape.

"Well, breakfast starts in about an hour and I still need to give you a tour of my ship," Killian smirked at my breathlessness and I sighed.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, curiously knowing that he didn't sleep in the bed with me, I would've known.

"Long enough, get up," Killian ordered and after he started walking towards his door, I got up and followed him since I fell asleep in my clothes and my boots.

"Welcome to the deck of the Jolly Rodger!" Killian exclaimed as he stepped out onto deck where some men were swabbing the deck.

"Looks nice," I nodded as a large man with a red cap walked over to us.

"Good morning Captain, how was your rest?" The man asked.

"I rested fine. Smee, this is Elizabeth, the woman we recused yesterday. Elizabeth, this is Smee," Hook introduced us and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Smee held out his hand to shake and I took it which made Smee smile.

"Not a lot people shake my hand when I hold it out," Smee explained.

"You're surrounded by pirates," Hook remarked and I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean you can't have manners," I shrugged.

"We should continue with the tour, Elizabeth. Get back to work, Smee," Hook ordered as he gripped my left wrist with his only hand then dragged me towards the quarters as Smee returned to work, a small smile on his face.

The rest of the tour went smoothly and at the end of the tour, Killian showed me where I was sleeping, in one of his cells, which is actually not too bad compared to what I've slept in.

"Where have you slept in that's worse than a pirate's dungeon?" Killian asked as I told him that while I glanced around the small jail which had steel bars, a small hole for peeing in, and a straw-filled mat.

"My world's dungeons are a lot worse," I shrugged as Killian led me out of my "room".

"What have you been in dungeons for?" Killian asked as we began to walk back towards the kitchen.

"Stealing," I answered with a shrug.  
"So we have a thief on board," Killian commented.

"Well, you're a pirate so you're just as bad as me," I told him.

Aye was all he said and soon enough we arrived back into the kitchen where the cook, Daniel, was mixing something in a pot which actually smelt pretty good.

Daniel was actually a pretty nice guy, treated me better than most of the crew and didn't seem like the type who would try to get me into his bed and he was pleased to hear that I had some experience in cooking. He had quite stocky build and he had light brown hair with a little bit of a stubble but his stubble wasn't as attractive as Killian's in my opinion.

"Well, I'll leave you two to cook," Killian gave me one last glance before he went to his chambers.

"So what do you want me to do, Daniel?" I asked as I walked over towards him.

"I'm just about done here, how about you try some of the coffee I have," Daniel nudged his head over to the percolator that was set near several mugs.

"Okay," I nodded as I poured a tiny bit of coffee into one of the mugs and sipped it before spitting it back out.

"Pretty much everyone is like that when they take their first sip," Daniel told me as I gave him an apologetic look.

"It needs to be a little stronger and some flavor. Is it okay if I add some stuff to it?" I asked.

"It's your head if the crew hates it," Daniel replied and I hunted for some coffee beans and some spices that my old crew used to like with their coffee.

"How long have you been in Neverland?" I asked as I sprinkled a pinch of spices into the coffee and began crushing the beans.

"I believe about a month but you never really know with the time frozen here," Daniel answered with a shrug.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"Last time I checked, 36. You?" Daniel asked.

"21," I replied.

"You seem a lot younger. You're around the Captain's age," Daniel told me as I finished my job with the coffee beans and then I dumped them into the pot and went to look for a ladle.

"How old is the Captain?" I asked.

"26, I believe," Daniel replied and I nodded.

"Seems a lot older," I answered as I found another ladle and I began to stir the coffee so the spices were more spread out.

"What's with the locket?" Daniel pointed at my locket and I grasped my locket with my free hand.

"Someone I was close to gave it to me," I answered while keeping my hand on the locket as I stirred the coffee for a little longer.

"Is that person back where you came from?" Daniel asked.

"He, um, passed away," I answered as I gave a gentle squeeze to the locket.

"I'm sorry," Daniel told me as I finished my stirring.

"Try this, see if it's any good," I poured my coffee into a mug and he took a sip and I smiled as I saw his eyes widen.

"My God, this is great!" Daniel exclaimed as he took another sip.

"I learned it from when I was cooking on a merchant ship," I explained with a smile.

From the dining hall, we began hear rowdy shouts from the pirates and the sliding of stools.

"Well, guess the men are ready for breakfast," Daniel noted as he picked up the pot of mush and started walking out into the dining hall and I followed him with the coffee percolator into the dining hall.

The dining hall was just a small room with a long oak table that seated all of the men. The bowls and the beer mugs were already set up by Daniel so we didn't have to worry about it, just serve and leave.

"We serve the Captain first," Daniel told me as he led me to the other side of the table where Killian was waiting.

"Hello lass, how was cooking?" Killian asked as Daniel placed a scoop full of the mush into his bowl and I grabbed his mug.

"It went well, how was your rest?" I asked as I poured his coffee into his mug.

"Well," Killian replied as he took a sip of his coffee and I saw him close his eyes.

"Well, this is coffee is much better than your usual Daniel," Killian commented as Daniel poured some mush into another pirate's bowl and I went back to my job.  
"New girl made it better," Daniel explained.

"Name's Elizabeth, not new girl," I told Daniel as I poured some coffee into another pirate's mug which he took a quick sip of and then nodded his head.

"Aye, Elizabeth here makes some good coffee," The pirate gave me a grin.

"Well, Elizabeth, mighty swell job you've done," Killian raised his mug to me and I nodded.

Soon enough, all of the pirates have been served and only mere minutes afterwards, the percolator was empty from pirates demanding seconds and thirds.

"Alright lads! Back to work with you all!" Killian shouted and soon every pirate left, some thanking me and the rest just gave a nod.

"Daniel, get to swabbing out on the deck. I'll take Elizabeth to her next job," Killian ordered and then looked at me.

"Aye, sir," Daniel nodded and then walked out with the crew.

"Come along lass, let's get you to your next job," Killian ordered.

"But I know where the mending room is," I explained.

"I know but I want to make sure you get there and not into some storage closet," Killian explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Please," I told him and he chuckled.

"So how does the lady enjoy the Jolly Rodger?" Killian asked as we walked out of the dining hall and into the mending room which was a small room with a table, a stool, some needle and thread, and a huge pile of clothes laid next to the table.

"It's quite the ship, bigger than the ship I used to be on," I commented as I grabbed a large, red shirt which I assumed to be one of the larger sailor's which one of the sleeves dangling by a tiny thread.

"You were on a ship before this?" Killian asked as I grabbed some dark red thread and the needle.

"Merchant ship, I used to be a cook and a mender on it, that was it," I shrugged as my old habits from mending resurfaced and I began sewing the sleeve back to the shirt.

"Well, I must get back to my men. I'll have someone come get you so you can help Daniel prepare lunch," Killian explained.

"I get the honor of an escort? My, my," I turned to look at Killian and gave a smirk.

"Have fun," Killian smirked back and then walked out of the room.

"I will," I mumbled as I went back to mending the shirt.

**Hi there! Thanks for reading so far and I hope you didn't hate this chapter! Please review, favorite, and/or follow if you did enjoy it! Toodles! :) **


End file.
